moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jariccah 'Glover' Ahlefeldt
Jariccah 'Rose' Glover (born Jariccah Ahlefeldt) is an Alteraci trade prince, philanthropist, and business magnate. He is best known as the founder and current director of FISCO Enterprises. In the past two years, he has overseen its expansion from a Booty Bay insurance firm into a global trade conglomerate. Ahlefeldt, an Alteraci native, belongs to one of the many Alteraci families stripped of lands and peerage following Perenolde's betrayal. His father, Alexander Ahlefeldt, was hanged for treason from the gates of the family's holding, Hohenfels. Since FISCO's rapid expansion, Ahlefeldt has become one of the wealthiest and most influential merchants in Stranglethorn Vale and Stormwind City. Despite ongoing criticism, allegations, and even investigation into both his character, past, and his company's affairs, Ahlefeldt has a reputation for generosity, accessibility, and business acumen. Description placeholder Personality placeholder Biography Early Life Jariccah Ahlefeldt was born at Hohenfels Castle to Alexandre and Estelle Ahlefeldt. Little is known about his childhood, given most records have been lost. The Culling The record shows that Lord Alexandre Ahlefeldt abetted and assisted in Lord Aiden Perenolde's actions against the Alliance of Lorderon. Documentation was given to Thoras Trollbane during the Culling of Alterac, and the Ahlefeldt family was stripped of land and titles. Lord Ahlefeldt was hanged for his personal involvement in the plot against the Alliance of Lorderon. Jariccah, barely of age, was sent with his mother to live as wards under Lord Gaf Richwood on the borderlands between Stromgarde and Alterac. Though barred from knighthood, he earned a reputation as a ruthless and cruel combatant for his actions against the Alteraci Syndicate. The Jackal of Alterac When Jariccah was twenty, Lord Gaf Richwood's keep was sacked by the Syndicate. Records show that Jariccah and Estelle were both taken prisoner. Rumors suggest Estelle was executed. Shortly thereafter, reports of Syndicate activity mention a pale, golden-haired hellraiser under the name of Jay Glover. In a year, Glover amassed a bounty of five-hundred crowns for crimes including theft, murder, arson, and plots against the crown. Though never explicitly confirmed, this name was associated with Jariccah Ahlefeldt to such a degree that his name began appearing on the bounties. Glover, leading a band of Syndicate outlaws known as The Gravediggers across the borders of Stromgarde, was revered and reviled as a turncoat. Resourceful, shrewd, fleet, ruthlessly opportunistic, and magnetic, he became known as 'The Jackal'. Exodus Neither reports nor rumors can confirm when nor how, but The Jackal ceased activity four years after the conclusion of the Second War. There are conflicting reports of his capture and execution, as well as rumors of his infiltration into the Lordaeron elite. It was believed, for some time, that he was imprisoned in an orcish internment camp. Gadgetzan At the age of twenty-five, 'Jay Glover' reappears again in the ledgers of the Steamwheedle Cartel. Captured on a Lordaeron trade ship by the Southsea Freebooters, Glover was sold to Druz Fluxfuse, a pit fighting organizer, in Gadgetzan. Despite winning many of his fights, Glover frequently attempted escape. After a failed endeavor to kill Fluxfuse, Glover was sold for pennies to a Steamwheedle trader from the Vale. The Ghost of Gurubashi After his sale to the Steamwheedles, Glover began appearing in the small fighting rinks of southern Stranglethorn. Though a gifted fighter, he surprised many pit organizers by winning fights against much larger opponents. Wielding a spear, he frequently surprised opponents with an agility that seemed preternatural. His victories led many to believe he was cursed, blessed by blood magic, or, simply, that he was cheating. Whatever the case may have been, Glover had a sense of showmanship that drew crowds. He frequently bantered with his opponents, both flirting with and insulting them as they fought, and habitually incited spectators to sing during his matches. Pale, golden-haired, dressed, in a loincloth and chest harness, as a northern barbarian, Glover climbed his way to the higher circuits as The Ghost of Gurubashi. Placards advertising his fights can still be found. Booty Bay Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Merchants Category:Characters